


Punishment

by Emo_Boi12



Series: Crush fics [3]
Category: Romance Life
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Caden is rlly rlly rough 😶, FTM sex, Fluff, Jealousy, Kisses, Other, Overstimulated, Overstimulation, Punishment Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, transgender sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Boi12/pseuds/Emo_Boi12
Summary: Caden watched from the door way, their lover sweaty and moaning as he humped his soft pillow. Kody gasped as he noticed Caden standing there, watching him. Shit.“M-Master-! I can explain!”Kody gasped and Caden licked their lips.“Oh can you now? You can explain being the slut you are?”They asked. Kody couldn’t help but shiver at Caden’s tone. Shit. He was in for it tonight.
Relationships: Caden Dobbs/Kody Thompson
Series: Crush fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202945
Kudos: 1





	Punishment

Kody had been a little bitch all day and it was pissing Caden off. It all started when Kody came out in his daily outfit. Caden expected something comfortable since Kody worked from home as a writer- but what they saw was definitely unexpected.

Kody was wearing soft black knee highs, short shorts, and a lace top with a Victoria’s Secret nighty.

“Whoa whoa whoa- whats got you all dressed up?”

Caden asked their boyfriend and Kody couldn’t help but giggle and shake his hips, walking over to Caden. He held their waist and kissed at the back of their ear lovingly.

”Mm? What’s wrong with my clothes, sugar?”

Kody asked in a purr. Caden turned around, drinking their coffee and looked him up and down before they said,

”Too revealing. Go change.”

”Babe I sit on my ass all day in front of the computer, quit being a bitch.”

Kody said as he went back to their room. Caden quirked a brow. Oh? So Kody wanted to play like that, huh?

Caden left for work, and all day they’d gotten dirty text messages from Kody- mostly along the lines of their boyfriend asking them to rail them, to eat him out, and Kody even set them a dirty video of him rubbing his clit and moaning. As soon as Caden got the video he wrote back.

’Don’t touch yourself.’

Caden typed. They knew their words were simple but could make Kody submit within seconds, or so they thought.   
  


As soon as Caden got home they took off their shoes and tie. They were exhausted, but then were cut off when they heard whimpering upstairs.

They carefully climbed up the stairs to theirs and Kodys room, and what they saw made their clit twitch in their boxers.

Caden watched from the door way, their lover sweaty and moaning as he humped his soft pillow. Kody gasped as he noticed Caden standing there, watching him. Shit.

“M-Master-! I can explain!”

Kody gasped and Caden licked their lips.

“Oh can you now? You can explain being the slut you are?”

They asked. Kody couldn’t help but shiver at Caden’s tone. Shit. He was in for it tonight.

“All fours, now. Don’t even dare fucking touch yourself more,”

Caden spat, taking off their shirt while Kody got on his hands and knees obediently.

”You bitch- fucking disobeying my orders, you’re just a disobedient slut aren’t you?”

Caden asked Kody, and Kody could only let out a whorish moan. He loved being a bitch and getting what he wanted at the same time. Caden got on their strap as they spat,

”Disobedient.”

And Kody felt a harsh slap to his ass. He gasped and whined, curling his hands around the bedsheets. It stung but in a good way.

”Slut.”

Caden spoke again, slapping it again. Kody continued to whimper and squirm, only wanting Caden to pound him and make him cum.   
  


“Do you want to cum?”

Caden asked, and they put a vibrator to Kody’s clit. Kodys thighs quivered and he nodded back at Caden feverishly.

”Mm too bad,”

They said, pulling the vibrator away. Jody groaned in agony, looking back at Caden and whining at him.

”Caden..”

Kody said, and Caden took off Kody’s red lace panties fully, and they shoved them into Kody’s mouth as they growled,

”No talking, little one. Sluts that don’t listen get punished.”

Caden said in a low snarl, and they lubed up their strap. They put a vibrator to Kody’s clit again, slowly lubing their fingers. They slid into Kody’s tight heat, fingering his ass as they fucked him in his precious, dripping pussy.   
  
Kody was moaning so much. He loved the way Caden fucked him- it always felt so good, wether it was slow and loving or rough and punishing.   
  


He felt like he was close, but that was when Caden pulled their fingers out and their dick out of his pussy, same with removing the vibrator. Kody let out a disgruntled moan into the panties shoved into his mouth, and he squirmed.

”Don’t fucking move,”

Caden growled before lubing themselves up again. Caden slowly pushed into Kody’s ass this time. Kody’s eyes went wide and he screamed into the panties. Of course, Caden had fingered him before, especially when eating him out- but this.. This. This was different. Caden was actually going inside of his ass.

”Fuck..”

Caden groaned, leaning against Kody’s back whilst they slowly and deeply fucked Kodys asshole, reaching a warm hand down to rub at Kody’s swollen clitoris as well.

Kody felt euphoric. He didn’t want this to stop. Never. He felt himself coming undone underneath Caden and their thick dick inside of his ass. He felt his thighs quivering.

He let out a strangled moan into the panties as his pussy began squirting fluid all over the sheets underneath. Kody’s eyes rolled back, but Caden kept going. Kody whimpered at Caden overstimulating him but it wasn’t long until he came again, and even a third time too.   
  


Caden finally fucking pulled out of Kody’s ass when he came a third time. Kody was absolutely wrecked. 

“Damn babe..”

Caden grunted when they saw Kody’s leaking, gaping holes. They pulled off their strap, throwing it down on the ground before snuggling Kody. They kissed at Kody’s ear as they said,

”I’m sorry I had to punish you love.. But you touched yourself without permission.”

Caden said, and Kody removed the panties from his mouth as he shyly replied,

”It’s okay- I totally get it.. C-Can I pleasure you?”

Kody asked, and Caden bit their lip.

”Of course little one- how?”

They asked, and Kody giggled as he said,

”I wanna fuck you now.”

Kody said, and Caden got on their knees. Kody got on his own strap- they had separate straps to decrease the risk of transmitting diseases. Kody slowly fucked Caden in his soft pussy. It was pale and soft, just like Kodys.

“Kody.. Babe- fuck..”

Caden groaned, and Kody gently nipped at the back of their ear as he continued to fuck Caden from behind. Caden eventually came around Kody so he pulled out.   
  


“I love you,”

Kody told Caden, petting their hair as Caden snuggled into Kody’s soft breasts.

”I love you too little one..”

Caden said with a soft yawn. It was true. They loved him, and he loved them.


End file.
